deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kill n Tell/@comment-30564209-20171013235252
"Fear, adrenaline, us old bitches can do any ol' thang." Bae. So, are we to presume Rochelle just took an unconscious guy in her wheelchair from a church to the dungeon of a mansion in the daytime (surely they were getting married during the day?) without anyone spotting them? Suspension of disbelief, got it. Oh for the love of God Rochelle was hired by Nadia, sigh. Alright, alright, I'll keep an open mind. Damn these teasers keep getting bigger and bigger. I mean, it's all pretty logical, what with the mystery resolutions, cliffhanger aftermath and what-not, but the problem remains that I'm still lazy AF. Ok I didn't actually expect this to be the direction taken, and I don't know why I didn't... By which I mean, the covering up of a murder, clearly based on Alejandro Perez and even more so on WerriGleek117. Sad that it's Rochelle though. Lol James keeps coming up now. I wonder if there's gonna be, like, running gags about him. I hope so. Ok, so Ali's dad is a dick then. Cute. It's kinda weird how you decided to demote Eli and now you're clearly gonna give so much focus to Kathryn, who is not main but will certainly feel main for the most part, and she's gonna get said focus by getting married to Eli, the former mainie, who now apparently barely appears? I really can't make much sense of your casting decisions so I will just grin and bear it. "Hey, sweetie," Liz turns to Cassie, "do you know how to work a broom?" Lol. "Sorry, bruise." "From what?" "I don't know exactly..." he utters genuinely. Flash back to the night before. Rochelle pushing forward on the remote control and sending that wheelchair hurtling down the Del Barrio basement steps. L. M. A. O. "I've had multiple ideas: me and my friends as schoolboys and exploring themes of desperation, a small town being invaded by a secret government organization, even perverted spins on old fables and fairytales. Nothing seems to click." "Well let me just say, all of those ideas sound absolutely horrendous." ...Bitch? Meh, only one of those affects. Lol you legit had no idea how to even mention WL, did you? It's a category all its own. I enjoy Renary. Like, she really likes him, but she really doesn't like spending time with him. I love that. Huh. I never did remember Jo is such a heavy drinker which could potentially hinder her plans to have a baby. I was mostly just, um, terrorist organization after you, let's maybe not have a baby till that's dealt with? "takes out his key - the very same one that Brad gifted him all that time ago (see "Malice in Workerland")" - tbh we remember it just fine, why even link to that ep? Oh yeah Josh's mom. So Josh is straight up crazy. Lol at how he talks for Brad and himself. Sad lol, but still lol. So I now ofc expect a big explosion in the series finale, due to this Kappelletti brother foreshadowing (I forgot his name, it started with a K). Meanwhile, why on earth is Kathryn not filming the big finale? Surely she must still be contractually bound to be in it, right? Heck, I'd figure she's the lead of the show. I'm getting a VM vibe from this special effects guy with the explosives, which I like. Had honestly forgotten about that. "She then uses her manicured nail to slice the thing open," like damn. Can she please cut open someone's throat with her nail? Always liked that. " And all your friends will be there" bitch how you even know? Lol Ben just quit. And me sayin' he needed to get out of that house and find himself some new companionship. Good. Good for him, good for me, good for everyone. Lol Cassie legit has no personality. I like that. "She goes over to the table with the glasses where Josh is still waiting by, and the two of them make eye contact. "Nope," Josh says immediately, disappearing into the kitchen, and Joanna shrugs, "Fair enough," while James fixes her a drink." Trololol living for this. I don't get the cinder-fella throwback tho. Ok, so, this last sequence was much easier to read than I figured it'd be because it flowed rather flawlessly. Really, kudos, the dialogue was pretty brilliant all around, very humorous, true to the characters, and it actually led up to something relevant (more on that, and me ripping it to you, later). Having everyone gathered together was a lot of fun, seeing some interactions for either the first time or the first in a long while, and pretty much everything everyone said was a lot of fun. As for that ending, oh come on!! I don't give a single flying or walking or swimming fuck about Eli so I'm not even upset that he's dead, but obviously you know WHY I'm slightly upset. This is now officially the FOURTH main character that's either died or been confirmed dead whilst a guest star, third in just two episodes into this season!! What. The. Fuck?! Lol, it's all the more upsetting because Eli really didn't even need to be main in the first place, he's definitely the Karl Mayer of the show. Oh well. I'm intrigued enough by his death, and all the concurrent mysteries. Much like the season before, there's so much going on already: Silvia's return and her mysterious hubby (there's gotta be something there, right?), Nadia and her terrorist organization, the butlers covering up Rochelle's murder, why Rena was kidnapped, Ali's dad and now Eli's severed head. Like, damn. And I figured Mary would be mysterious too but I guess not? Oh well. Really called Mary for s3 mystery, go figure. Give her time I guess. 10 eps left, cray. Great episode all around, from start to finish. Best butler was Rena cos of how fun he is, his story is actually the one I'm the most excited about, I always love the whole play-within-a-play type of story. I kinda don't wanna say anyone's the worst butler cos they're all doing good, I don't even hate Ben anymore. Wait, did I ever? I think I was indifferent, that's it. I like him enough now. Why do I kinda hope Cassie dies?